Only the Night Will Know
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Fuyuko is an average guy in the Akatsuki that's secretly in love with Pein, the leader. Wait, what? Oh, right, Fuyuko is a girl in disguise. Rape, death, angst.


Extra: Name is Fuyuko, but goes by "Yuko"; which is what all the Akatsuki members know her as, except Pein and Sasori. Goes through the Akatsuki as a petite male, like Deidara, no body -subtracting Pein and Sasori- knows she's a girl. She is a rogue ninja from Suna -which is how Sasori knows-, But Yuko knows that Pein knows, not Sasori.  
---When Fuyuko is with the Akatsuki members, I will use the pronoun "he, his, him, etc..."when alone or with Pein it'll be "she, hers, her, etc…"

Story Start:

"Ay! Itachi! Have you seen Yuko?" Kisame asked as he made his way in the Akatsuki's kitchen. The blue-skinned member grabbed the last apple out of the basket on the counter and raised an eyebrow. Itachi gave a light grunt and continued his work. Rolling his eyes, Kisame went to take a bite out of his apple.

"Mine." A familiar voice said, grabbing the apple out of his hands and taking a huge chunk out.

"Yuko!! That was mean!" Kisame complained, his mouth dropped open.

Yuko raised an eyebrow and replied, "Coming from a skilled assassin. Man it up, Nemo." She took another bite of the apple and walked to the table, taking a seat away from Itachi.

"Yuko! How many times do I have to tell you?!!?! I'M NOT A FISH. I AM A SHARK. A big, beautiful shark!! Not some dumb clownfish!"

Itachi smirked and replied, "Okay, not Nemo. Bruce."

Yuko burst into hysterics and Kisame sweat-dropped, "Not what I meant." Deidara and Sasori walked in and gave a questioning look at what was happening.

"What's so funny, un?" He asked, taking the apple from Yuko and grabbing a bite from it.

"HEY!" Yuko shot an angry look at him and kicked him in the leg. Deidara's eye went wide and he gasped, hopping on the leg that wasn't hurt.

"Yuko! What the hell, yeah?!"

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. I promise it'll never happen again." Yuko said with a straight face.

"That's more like it, I mean-" Deidara was cut off by Yuko cracking up. "Damn it! Yuko!"

"I can't believe you fell for it…again, Deidara." Sasori sneered, sitting next to Itachi.

"I know! What a loser! You are so gullible, Deidara!" Yuko laughed some more.

"You know, Yuko…your laugh sounds a lot like a girl's." Deidara inquired. Yuko's eyes widened a tad then stared darkly back at the blonde.

"At least I don't get hit on by guys…_Dei-Chan_." Yuko grinned, getting up and walked up to him, "Hey, Deidaraaa, I'm free tonight, if you…ya know…wanna meet up with me. My room…midnight." Yuko said in his (actual) girl voice. Winking, he took the apple from the stunned blonde and walked out, taking a bite.

"Deidara has a boner." Sasori stated blankly, then walked out, following Yuko.

Deidara blinked and looked down, then blushed bright red and retorted, "It's because he sounded so convincing, just like a damn woman, yeah."

Itachi got up and walked away, but was sure to throw out, "Or you're gay."

----In Yuko's Room----

"I'M NOT GAY!!!!" Looking up from her dresser, Fuyuko raised an eyebrow, but then shook her head, going through all the clothes. Once she found her silk pajama top and bottoms she grabbed a towel and made her way into her connected bathroom.

She placed her clothes on the toilet and closed the door with her foot, then turned the water on hot and let the steam start to come out. Removing her cloak, what was underneath and her hair bow, Fuyuko stepped in the shower.

She closed her eyes and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Finally, now I can actually act like who I am."

"And who's that?" A silk-like voice came from behind her. Yuko's eyes widened and she flipped around, only to see Sasori standing there with a patient look on his face.

"Sa-Sasori? Wh-What are you doing in h-here?!"

A flick of amusement ran through his eyes and he responded slowly, "You left your bathroom door unlocked and I had to speak to you…so I let myself in."

Blushing brightly, Fuyuko covered her chest and whispered harshly, "Don't you respect people's privacy?!?!"

"I wouldn't really need to if you…were a guy, _Fuyuko_." Sasori smiled and continued, "How long has it been…since you've been kissed by a guy…loved by a guy? I see that it has been awhile. I saw the longing in your eyes when you spoke to Deidara like you had."

"I…uh…don't…uhm…no?" (Yes, the "no" is meant to be spelt like that.) She stuttered, backing away from the puppeteer.

"How would you like if I helped you out? Nobody would know…just us." Fuyuko blushed even more and looked down, seeing that Sasori was fully erect. With a gasp, Sasori pushed her to the shower wall and kissed her deeply then pulled away and mumbled against her lips, "We'll skip the foreplay, alright?"

"I…um…don't think…uh…AH! Sasori!" Fuyuko shouted just as he thrust into her.

He groaned and said, "Not a virgin, good. Very tight…very, very good." Sasori began moving slowly, causing Fuyuko to moan a little. "You'll have to be a bit quiet, love." Sasori grunted, kissing her and thrusting harder.

Fuyuko gasped and wrapped a leg around him, making him go deeper. Fuyuko moaned loudly and Sasori occupied himself by kissing her neck. Sasori lifted Fuyuko and put both of her legs around his waist and pushed in harder.

Fuyuko grabbed Sasori's arms and squeezed, unable to control herself. She moaned loudly and begged him to go harder. "I thought you'd give in." He grunted out.

Fuyuko started moaning louder when she felt her stomach coil and her insides tighten on Sasori. Sasori let out a moan himself and pushed harder, getting closer to his climax. Fuyuko reached her limit and cried out, having the best orgasm she's had in years.

Sasori gave a few more thrusts and came, moaning loudly. He then pulled out and sat Fuyuko down. He washed himself and Fuyuko off then got out and dried off. Peeking out from behind the curtains,

Fuyuko was about the say something when Sasori interrupted her. "This was a one-time, no-strings attached thing. Tell anyone and I'll reveal your secret…and you'll have a bunch of guys coming over to fuck you. As willingly as you had with me…or not." Sasori got dressed and left her room, leaving a hurt girl.

Fuyuko slowly washed herself off, making extra sure to get her lower parts clean, then she got out and got dressed. After getting dressed, Fuyuko laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep crying.

---Out of Fuyuko's Room---

Hidan looked up from his magazine when he heard a scream. Deidara came in from the kitchen and asked about it. Shrugging, Hidan returned to his magazine. Deidara turned on the television and sat beside Hidan, flipping through the channels.

A few minutes later Pein walked in and asked, "What was that?" Deidara and Hidan shrugged and continued what they were doing. Pein's glare was stopped when he saw Sasori enter the room, hair slightly wet. Pein's eyes widened and he realized what had happened.

"Sasori." Sasori answered Pein's unspoken question with his eyes. "Damn it, Sasori! Don't do it again or I'll kill you!! Fuck…" Pein rushed out of the room and towards Yuko's.

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked, staring at Sasori.

Deidara was giving a confused look and said, "What the hell happened to you, yeah?!" Sasori shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

He grabbed some Asprin and came back out and took the medicine and said, "Yuko is a girl." Then he left to his room, leaving the rogue nin flabbergasted.

---Yuko's Room---

Pein didn't bother knocking, he just went in. Upon entering her room, Pein saw the cross-dressing girl under her covers, sleeping. Smiling slightly to himself, he shut the door lightly and sat on her bed, bringing the covers off of her face.

'Such a perfect face…beautiful skin…that damn puppet. How dare he ruin this angel's body?' "I'm sorry…you can't stay here anymore. I can't have this happen again…especially when you become pregnant. I will always love you, Fuyuko." Pein whispered before getting up and leaving.

Once he left, a few tears ran down her eyes, and she whispered, _"I love you too, Leader-Sama."_Fuyuko opened her eyes and put a hand on her stomach, sobbing to herself. Then she angrily got up and walked out of her room, not caring if anyone saw. She had to speak to Pein. Walking down the halls with her fists clenched, she saw Deidara leaving his room, not really paying attention.

Once he passed the girl, he stopped and turned around and shouted, "YOU ARE A GIRL, YEAH!"

Yuko sighed and shot back in a sarcastic tone, "No I'm not, I'm a guy. I just have great boobs and a charming personality."

"So Sasori lied…yeah…"

Yuko sweat-dropped and shook her head, walking away. Luckily for her, she didn't see anyone else. Once Yuko reached Pein's office, she raised her fist ready to pound on the door, but it opened before she could touched the wood, causing Yuko to trip and fall upon the figure there. Pein quickly caught her and she hugged him, crying harshly.

Bewildered, Pein gently picked her up and brought her to his bed, laying her down. After awhile of crying, she finally spoke up, "I…don't want t-to leav-ve, Leader-S-Sama! I l-love you!"

Fuyuko's crying slowed down to dry tears and he whispered, "It's best for you, Fuyuko. I'm sorry…but I can't have another incident like this happen again. In a few years I'll come back to you, I swear. We'll raise this baby together even if he is not mine."

He kissed my forehead and continued, "I love you, Fuyuko, I really do, but I can't stand to see you act like this any longer. I want to see you always. As the beautiful woman you are, not a pretty guy. You've been here for three years now, and you've held up this charade. No longer." Tears swelled up in her eyes and a few escaped. She kissed Pein lightly on the lips and responded.

"Oh, Leader-Sama!"

He kissed her again and then said, "Pein. Not Leader."

She kissed back and whispered a "Hai…" They continued kissing lightly and he pushed her back lightly on the bed and hovered over her. He rubbed his hands on her sides and she put hers in his hair. _They say only the night will know what happens. I guess they're right._

---A few years later---

"Keikuro! Come here, baby!" A 23 year old woman smiled, opening her arms for the little boy. Keikuro giggled and ran into his mother's arms. She picked him up and swung him around, his blonde hair swinging in his face, making him giggle. "Guess what today is!!"

The little boy thought for a minute then responded happily, "It's my fourth birthday!!"

She smiled again and laughed, "Well, yes, of course, but something else! Your daddy is finally coming home! Aren't you glad to see him!?"

Keikuro nodded vigorously, smiling wider than ever. There was a knock on the door and Keikuro jumped out of his mother's arms and ran to the door, pointing at it. She smiled and walked up behind him and opened the door. A bright light shone through, signaling it was mid-day, and behind the glare was a former-Akatuki member with fiery red hair, smiling sadly.

"Daddy!" The boy shouted, running into his father's arms.

"She would be proud, you know." She said, patting Keikuro's head; to which Pein responded, "I know…I know Konan."


End file.
